<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crazy Rich Skywalkers by knightsofreyloreborn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028603">Crazy Rich Skywalkers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsofreyloreborn/pseuds/knightsofreyloreborn'>knightsofreyloreborn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also Luke is married to Mara Jade, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But I couldn't do that since they named Leia and Han's son in the movies Ben, Don't come for me because of that, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han and Leia's kids from the extended universe, I loved the books and the movie and had this idea as I was watching it the other night, Inspired by Crazy Rich Asians, It's gonna be similar but not the same, Leia is kinda mean to Rey, Luke and Mara Jade actually have a son named Ben, Padme loves her, Rating May Change, Rey has been adopted by Obi-Wan so she goes by Rey Kenobi, Romance, So I'm giving Mara Jade and Luke, So they are gonna have Leia's and Han's kids from one of the extended universes, Sorry if that was confusing, They have twins (a boy and a girl) and then another son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsofreyloreborn/pseuds/knightsofreyloreborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo has invited Rey Kenobi back to his home in Naboo for his best friend's wedding.  While there she'll be introduced to the Skywalker family, a crazy bunch who seem to want her out of the picture.  Can Rey and Ben's relationship hold up or will it come crashing down around them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Coruscant was bustling with people as Rey made her way down the sidewalk toward Jaba’s Cafe where she was meeting her boyfriend Ben for the evening.  She had just finished teaching her engineering classes and was excited to be meeting Ben.  He had teased her and said he had a surprise planned for her.  Her mind raced with the possibilities of what he wanted to share with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she entered the cafe she looked around and quickly spotted Ben sitting at the counter talking to the bartender.  Rey maneuvered through the tables and when she made it to Ben she leaned in and kissed his cheek, “Hello.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben gave her a brilliant smile, “Hello sweetheart, how was class?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The usual, most of them are antsy since spring break is getting closer now.”  She accepted her tea that Ben had ordered before she had arrived and thanked the bartender.  “How was your day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben taught history at Coruscant University and it was where the two of them actually met.  Their mutual friend Armitage had introduced them and the two had been practically inseparable for the last year.  “The same as always, but I can honestly say I am looking forward to this spring break.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going home to Naboo, right?”  Rey knew that his best friend from childhood was getting married and that Ben was the best man.  She had been sitting next to him when he had gotten the call.  His face had lit up when he heard that his best friend was getting married.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m going home for Poe’s wedding and that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” he took one of her hands in his and stroked his thumb across the back of her hand.  “I was wondering if you wanted to come with me.  I want to introduce you to my parents and family.  Plus Poe has been dying to meet you, so will you come home with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey hadn’t been expecting to hear him ask her that but she nodded her head enthusiastically, “I’d love to!”  She had wanted to see where Ben had grown up and meet his family for some time now.  Plus she had a friend from college that she had been dying to visit for years.  “I can go see Rose while we’re there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben leaned in and kissed her, Rey smiling as she pulled her boyfriend closer.  If you had asked her a year ago if she could feel this happy then she would have said no.  She hadn’t planned on being in a relationship with someone.  She had even told Armitage that she wasn’t interested in dating at the moment, but the man wouldn’t hear no for an answer.  He had said she had been single for too long and that she needed to go out and meet new people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if you don’t hit it off romantically maybe you can become friends,” he had told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had accepted the date and she later found out that Ben had been just as wary about going as she had.  The two of them had hit it off nicely though and for the past year had been pretty much inseparable.  Armitage was now saying he wished he hadn’t introduced them because they were sickeningly sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The happy couple didn’t notice a young woman walking away from the table she had been sitting at.  Her eyes were locked on Ben and she discreetly took a picture and began sending it to her friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tallie: </b>
  <span>[image.jpeg] does anyone know who this girl is?  Apparently Ben Solo has a new girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Connix: </b>
  <span>She’s not anyone I recognize.  Does his mother know?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bazine: </b>
  <span>If she doesn’t then she’s about too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On Naboo, Leia was sitting around a coffee table with her closest friends.  Maz, Amilyn, Mara Jade, and Mon Mothma.  They were all talking about the upcoming wedding celebrations and how expensive it was.  Leia had been expecting nothing less of Poe Dameron.  She had known him since he was a boy and knew that whenever he held a party it had to be the grandest thing anyone had ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leia, have you heard that Ben has a new girlfriend?”  Amilyn looked up from her phone to Leia who had an eyebrow arched.  “I just heard from Bazine that Tallie saw Ben in a cafe with a girl he’s bringing home for Poe’s wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia hadn’t heard about his son dating anyone at the moment, “I’m sure Tallie is being dramatic, Ben hasn’t told me anything about some new girl he’s seeing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amilyn held up the phone showing her the photo of Ben kissing his supposed girlfriend.  Each of the women watched Leia’s expression carefully to see how she would react to the news.  They all knew that Leia had plans for her son, and when he decided to go to Coruscant to become a teacher that had affected her plans for his future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mon Mothma placed a hand on Leia’s arm, “I can get Zorii to look into her background if you’d like.  She’s very discreet and can get you whatever to need her too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia stood gracefully and said, “Excuse me, I need to make a phone call.”  She felt the eyes of her friends on her as she headed into the hall for some privacy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back in Coruscant Ben and Rey were still discussing their plans for the wedding when his phone began to buzz in his pocket.  Thinking it was going to be his TA he checked it only to see his mother’s name on the caller ID.  “Hey, it’s my mom.  Give me a second to answer this.”  Rey nodded and waved him off as he slipped out of his chair and headed to a quieter section of the cafe.  “Hello Mom,” he answered when he was sure he was in a good spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is she?”  His mother was not one for small talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben glanced back at Rey and he wondered how she knew.  “What do you mean, Mom?”  He cringed, even though he knew that that wasn’t going to fly with his mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The girl you didn’t even bother to tell me was coming to Poe’s wedding,” his mother’s voice was flat, there was no underlying emotion in it.  That was the scary thing about her, sometimes he could never quite tell what emotions were really going on below the surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben sighed, “Her name is Rey Kenobi.  She’s a wonderful girl, Mom.  I think you’ll like her, and I thought it would be a good time to bring her home and introduce her to you, Dad, Uncle Luke, and Aunt Mara.  You’ll love here, I swear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence on the other end and for a moment he thought that maybe he had lost her.  “She can’t stay here, Ben.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” he knew that his mother might not like the idea of them sleeping in the same room together.  “Poe says that we can stay at his hotel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again there was silence.  “Fine, do as you please.  We’ll see the two of you soon,” and then she was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.  His mother could be scary when she wanted to be.  He headed back over to Rey and she graced him with another smile, a complete one-eighty from his mother, “Everything all right back home?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, everything’s fine,” he said as he took her hand.  “Ready to head home, sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and Ben settled the bill.  They decided to walk back to their apartment, it wasn’t far and it was such a nice night that they wanted to enjoy their evening.  Ben began telling Rey all the things they could do once they got to Naboo, he wanted to show her where he had grown up and introduce her to the important people in his life.  Rey listened intently as he talked, he rarely talked about Naboo, but when he did his whole face lit up with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey hadn’t had the same upbringing that he had had.  She had been orphaned at a young age and sent to live with Obi-Wan Kenobi.  Obi-Wan was a wonderful parent and she loved him as if he were truly her father.  Obi-Wan had been thrilled when she had hired as a professor at Coruscant University and then began dating Ben.  It turned out that Obi-Wan had actually known Ben’s grandfather in their younger days.  They had served in the military together and had been considered brothers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was excited that Ben and Obi-Wan got along well together.  She didn’t know what she would have done if they hadn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s this lakehouse that my grandmother owns, we can go there for a weekend and it’ll just be the two of us,” Ben told her as he squeezed her hand a little tighter, flashing her a brilliant smile.  “I used to go there with my grandfather before he died.  It’s actually where my grandparents were married.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds lovely, Ben,” she said.  And it did.  Rey hadn’t had much growing up.  When she was with her parents they had been considered poor.  It wasn’t until she started living with Obi-Wan that she understood what it felt like not to worry about money anymore.  “What happened to your grandfather?  You don’t really talk about him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s face fell at the thought and she felt bad for bringing it up, “He had a heart attack a few years after I moved to Coruscant.  He and my grandmother were really the only ones that supported me coming here in the first place.  Mom wanted me to follow in her footsteps and become a politician as my grandmother had been.  My dad also wanted to train me to take over his business at some point.  My grandparents were the only ones that understood my passion for history.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey squeezed Ben’s arm, “Did your parents ever come around?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom still wants me to come back home and become a senator like she and my grandmother.  My dad understands now that I have other passions and I have to pursue what I want in life.  He’s a little more laidback than my mother.”  Han hadn’t understood at first, but when he saw how happy his son was it clicked in his mind that Ben had to live his own life without the expectations of his family on his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope they like me,” Rey confessed.  She had never met someone’s family before.  Her previous relationships had never reached that stage of seriousness.  “It’s a little nerve-wracking thinking about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben kissed the top of her head, “Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll love you because you’re important to me.  My grandma will especially love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey felt a little better hearing him say that.  The rest of the walk home Ben continued to chat about Naboo and going home.  Rey was excited for him and excited herself to see somewhere other than Coruscant for once.  She decided that she would call Obi-Wan in the morning to tell him the news and get his opinion on how best to impress Ben’s family.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following day Rey made a plan to meet Obi-Wan at the same cafe she had been with Ben at the night before.  He was waiting for her when she entered and waved her over.  She quickly went to him and threw her arms around him.  He squeezed her back tightly, “I was so happy to hear from you, Rey.  You’ve been too busy lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Dad,” she said as she took her seat.  “With the break coming up I’ve been busy grading assignments and making sure my students are ready for their tests.  But I have exciting news!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s that?”  He questioned as he lifted his coffee cup to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey drummed her hands on the table to build suspense and said, “Ben invited me to come with him to Naboo for his best friend’s wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful, darling!”  He was genuinely happy for the girl, she hadn’t had such a serious relationship before and he was glad to see her happy with Ben.  “So you’ll finally get to meet the illustrious Skywalkers then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded her head and tore at the sandwich that she had ordered, “I’m a bit nervous if we’re being honest, but I thought maybe you could tell me a little about them.  I know Anakin was one of your closest friends back in your military days, so you must know them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lost contact with them after Ani passed, Padme was inconsolable there for a while.  Losing the love of her life was hard for her, but she was always a strong woman.  Her daughter Leia is just like her in that aspect.  Her days as a Senator proved that,” Obi-Wan stroked at his beard.  “Anakin was always a free spirit, he was a bright spot in the darkness.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey listened intently, she could hear a hint of sadness in his tone as he spoke.  She knew losing Anakin had been hard for him.  Padme had actually reached out when it happened to tell him the news.  Obi-Wan had gone to the funeral, but Rey couldn’t go at the time.  It was strange to think that she could have met Ben then, but fate had other things in mind for the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they’ll like me?”  Rey asked softly, she had voiced her concern to Ben, and he had assured her that they would like her, but of course, he would say that.  They were his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, darling, I think they will, but I don’t know them well enough to tell you for sure,” he responded truthfully.  “But Ben will be there with you and I’m sure he’ll look out for you.  I trust him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey perked up hearing that, it meant a lot to her that he liked Ben.  “I feel like something big is going to happen while I’m there, you know?”  She glanced out the window to the traffic going by the cafe.  “It just seems like something will happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is a big step in your relationship.  His family is finally going to meet you and so are his friends.  Plus you know how important the Skywalker family is in Naboo, they’re practically royalty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey hadn’t known until a few months into her relationship with Ben that his family was a big deal.  It was when Ben and Obi-Wan had finally met that it was revealed he came from a prestigious family.  It had made no difference to her if he was rich or poor, he was still her Ben.  He was still the same man who liked to steal her food sometimes at dinner and go to matinee shows at the movie theater to save money.  She wasn’t someone who was money hungry and using him for his family’s fortune.  She loved him for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t overthink this, Rey,” Obi-Wan urged softly, he could see the wheels turning in her head.  “They would have to be crazy to think that you were anything but sincere with Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded her head, “You’re right, I have nothing to hide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled, and he prayed that Rey couldn’t tell that it was forced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day finally came for Ben and Rey to board a flight to Naboo and Rey was practically bouncing off the walls.  She rushed around their small apartment making sure they had everything they needed.  Ben leaned against the door jam watching her with a tender smile on his face.  He couldn’t help but feel completely happy in that moment and so full of love as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to buy Armitage a thank you gift for introducing the two of them because he was honestly grateful that this intelligent, beautiful, and kind woman had fallen into his life.  He wasn’t sure what he would do if she hadn’t.  Maybe he would have gone back to Naboo sooner and fulfilled his mother’s wishes.  Maybe he would have married one of the girls his mother wanted him too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he wasn’t going to think about that now.  He had Rey and that was all he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his head on top of hers.  She squirmed in his grip.  “Babe,” she whined.  “I’m not done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve checked our bags about a million times last night and this morning both.  We have everything we need.  The taxi will be here soon so let's go down and wait for it.”  He began gathering up his bags as well as a few of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey quickly grabbed everything she had packed and followed him out of their apartment.  “Are you sure we have everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and even if we don’t Naboo will have what we need, we’re going to a different country not an entirely new planet, sweetheart,” he informed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” she chewed on her lip and sat on her suitcase as they waited for the taxi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It arrived on time and the driver helped Ben put their bags in the trunk.  Rey watched and offered to help, but the men informed her that they had it all under control.  She resigned herself to sit in the backseat and wait for the two of them to be done.  When Ben slid into the seat beside her, he grabbed her and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  He knew she was nervous and was hoping that once they made it to Naboo she would calm down some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet on the way to the airport and when they arrived a flight attendant ushered them away to first class.  Rey had to admit the idea of flying first class excited her.  She was so used to coach and economy that the private suite was a whole new experience for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben settled in rather quick, used to flying like this whenever he went back and forth from Coruscant and Naboo.  He had a book in hand and was already reading while Rey was getting used to the new surroundings.  She had always loved flying and Obi-Wan had joked that she should have become a pilot instead of an engineer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was finally comfortable she poked Ben’s arm and he looked up from his book.  “Can you tell me about your family?  You rarely talk about them, and if I’m going to meet them then I would like to know a bit about them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben placed a bookmark in his book and set it off to the side.  He considered where to start and said, “I have three cousins.  I’m closest to my youngest cousin Anakin Skywalker.  He’s Luke and Mara Jade’s son, and his siblings Jaina and Jacen Skywalker are twins.  Anakin was named after my grandfather obviously, my uncle was close to him and he wanted to name his son after him.  Anakin is married to Tahiri Veila.  They met and married when Anakin was away on Tatooine for business.  Jaina is married to a man named Jagged Fel, but we all call him Jag.  They met in the military, Jag is still in service and was recently promoted to General.  Then Jaina’s twin is Jacen.  He’s married to Tenel Ka Djo, and they have a daughter named Allana.  Jaina and Jacen have this weird connection with one another, we all used to joke that they could talk to one another telepathically.  Anakin and I were always getting into trouble, and he’s probably my closest friend besides Poe.  We all used to cause trouble back in our teen years.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, of course, there’s my mom and dad.  My mom as you know was a senator before she retired and she now helps my dad with his real estate venture.  My grandmother, Padme Amidala Skywalker, was also a senator and probably one of the best Naboo has ever seen.  She practically raised me while my mother was traveling for her political career.  Then you have my uncle Luke and his wife Mara Jade.  Mara was a housewife once she had the twins, but before that, she was a teacher.  She and Luke met when he came to talk to kids about being a police officer at the school she taught at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey took it all in, there were so many names to remember and without faces to put them too, it was going to be hard to remember them at first.  He had a large family and she was a little jealous.  She had always wanted siblings growing up, but that wasn’t in the cards for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t your parents have more kids?”  She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shrugged, “I guess it was because there was never enough time.  Mom and Dad were always busy with their jobs to worry about me.  I love my parents and they did the best they could, but they barely had time for me so another kid wasn’t really in the question for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a little sad,” Rey said.  She thought of all the kids that didn’t have parents and to hear that Ben’s barely had time for him was heartbreaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I grew used to it after a while, and I still had my grandparents.  I loved spending time with them.  My grandfather even taught me sword fighting when I was old enough to learn.”  Ben’s eyes became distant as he thought back to his summers playing with his grandfather and learning how to sword fight.  “Obi-Wan joined us once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe the odds of that,” Rey said with a laugh.  She could still remember the shocked look on both of their faces as they came face to face with one another.  Then she was surprised as they shouted each other’s names and embarrassed as if they were old friends.  It took a moment before Rey could get the story of how they knew each other out of them.  Ben had been the one to explain who Obi-Wan was to him and how they knew each other.  After that Ben made an effort to see her adoptive dad more, and Obi-Wan told her that she had his approval.  “Out of all the people in the world, we happen to have a connection outside of Armitage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed too, “I know, it was great seeing him again after so long.  But I wish we had met sooner because of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All that matters is we know each other now,” she pointed out.  “Everything else was just leading up to that moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned over and kissed her cheek before taking out his book again.  She didn’t have any other questions for her and she was starting to feel a little tired.  They still had a long flight ahead of them and she wanted to feel somewhat refreshed when they landed.  Ben promised to wake her before they landed at Naboo International Airport.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I threw a lot of names at y'all in this chapter and I'm sorry about that.  So in case, my tags don't make sense let me explain.  Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin were all Han and Leia's kids from either books or comics released.  I turned them into Mara Jade and Luke's kids because in either the books or comics they had a son named Ben and I couldn't have two characters named Ben from the generation.  It would be different if say Ben had an uncle or something he was named after.<br/>Mara Jade was also Luke's wife from either books or comics.  If you want you can look everyone up on Wookipedia.  That's where I'm getting my info from.  I hope y'all will enjoy this story because I'm excited about it.  I'm going to try and rotate how I update the stories that way I have time between updates to work on them and that way y'all still have stuff to read while you wait for the next update.  Anyways this is long enough so I'm gonna go.  Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ladies, gentlemen, and gentlefolk we are about to begin our descendant into Naboo International Airport, please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for choosing Coruscant Air for your travels,” the captain said, causing Ben to look up from what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned over to where Rey was still fast asleep and gently nudged her awake, “Rey, sweetheart, we’re about to land.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a little noise as she woke up which made Ben grin and he watched as she blinked several times.  “What time is it?”  She asked before yawning and clicking her seatbelt into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about four o’clock in the afternoon Naboo time, and probably three o’clock in the morning back home,” Ben informed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded, it was going to take her a couple of days to acclimate to the time change, but she didn’t think that it would be too hard.  The plane landed and they gathered their things and headed toward baggage claim.  Rey was looking around in wonder at the sleek, modern setting of the airport.  She had read up on Naboo history and while they liked to preserve their historical sites they also weren’t afraid to progress into the future as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben explained as they wandered through the airport toward the exit that the airport was a recent upgrade.  “Until I was probably twenty-five it was this old brick building that smelled like mothballs and junk food.  My father was actually the one that funded the renovations.  He believed that the old airport shouldn’t be the first thing people saw when they entered Naboo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m impressed,” Rey grinned up at him.  “He did a great job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded, “Dad’s good at getting his way with things, plus it helps that my mom is one of the most powerful people in Naboo.  I’m sure that people are a little afraid of angering her.”  Rey let out a nervous laugh at that… great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before them the exit was a giant wall of windows, but what caught Rey’s attention were the four people holding up a sign that read “WELCOME HOME BEN SOLO”.  “Ben!”  A woman yelled and suddenly his arms were hoisting her up to support her as she leapt into his arms.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was laughing and said, “Hello Tahiri.”  Rey realized that this was his cousin’s wife.  Tahiri untangled herself from Ben and he introduced her, “This is my girlfriend Rey, Rey this is Anakin’s wife Tahiri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tahiri wasted no time in pulling Rey in for a hug, “It’s so lovely to finally meet you, Rey.  Ben has told Anakin all about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey could feel her cheeks heating at the thought of Ben telling them about her.  “It’s nice to meet you too, Tahiri,” she said as she pulled away from the other woman.  She saw Ben hugging a man that shared his dark hair and eyes, this had to be Anakin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” the man said as he opened his arms to her.  “I’m so excited to meet you.  Benny boy here speaks highly of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sputtered, “Stop calling me that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw come on Benny boy,” another man clapped Ben on the back.  “I think it suits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shoved the man playfully, “Poe, Anakin do you two think you could at least give me a day before embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe and Anakin shared a look, grinned, and then looked at Ben and at the same time said, “Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben groaned and buried his face in his hands.  Tahiri patted his back sympathetically, “Don’t worry, Ben, I’m sure Anakin won’t mind if you use his childhood nickname either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s eyes widened, “You wouldn’t dare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got Ben to grin, “Oh Ani, I would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey giggled and the last man walked over to her, “I’m Finn Storm, Poe’s financé.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, Finn,” she shook his hand, both of them feeling a bit awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tahiri walked over and slung her arms around them, “Come on, we in-laws have to stick together now that the three musketeers have been reunited.”  The group looked to where the three men were talking excitedly as they headed for the exit.  Rey couldn’t help but smile at how happy Ben seemed to be with his cousin and best friend.  “Plus Rey, I need to give you the low down on the Skywalker family before you meet them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben was telling me a little about them on the plane,” she told Tahiri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn and Tahiri began to laugh.  “Oh sweet Rey,” Finn began saying.  “Ben was probably being nice because they’re his family.  We’re going to give you the real tea on them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gulped, “Is it that bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, but you need to be prepared for whatever is thrown your way,” Tahiri said.  “Trust me, Ben and Anakin are the free-spirited ones of the group who went against family traditions.  I just want to prepare you for the wolves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you three going to take a Sunday stroll all day?  We want to get some food, and I’m sure Rey is starving as well,” Poe said.  The three men seemed to realize their significant others had lagged behind them as they had headed for the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re coming, we’re coming,” Finn called as he picked up the pace and helped Rey carry her bags toward the cars at the curb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two sleek, black SUVs waiting with men that looked like private security standing beside them.  “We’ll have the men take your things to the hotel while we get something to eat,” Poe told them.  “Less hassle that way.  Everything will be waiting for you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Rey told him as they climbed into the other SUV.  “Where are we going to go get something to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s an open-air market that houses some of the best restaurants in Naboo,” Anakin told her.  “You can go to whichever one you want to try and then there’s seating out in the open where you can relax and enjoy your meal.  Naboo has perfect weather nearly all year round so it’ll be nice to sit and enjoy some fresh air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe sat in the driver’s seat with Finn beside him, Poe’s hand rested on Finn’s thigh and the two of them talked softly from the front.  Ben and Rey were in the back while Anakin and Tahiri were in front of them.  Tahiri and Anakin asked Rey about her life in Coruscant and how she met Ben, they wanted to hear these things from her perspective.  She chatted with them easily and Ben was relieved to see his family and closest friends warming up to her and she to them.  The only thing he was still slightly worried about was his mother and how that meeting would go over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leia’s driver stopped in front of the Skywalker mansion and she got out.  Today Ben would be arriving with his girlfriend and Leia was still waiting for Zorii to get back to her with any information on the girl.  Leia didn’t like not knowing who she was or what kind of background she had.  For all of Ben’s life, Leia had had a plan for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the moment she had found out that she was pregnant with him she had begun planning.  She knew where he would go to school, she had ideal matches picked out, his career, everything was planned to a T.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he had decided not to follow anything she had set in place for him.  Instead of going to Alderaan University like she had wanted he had gone to D’Qar University and then when he came home after graduation she was going to begin his political career only to learn that in a month’s time he would be going to Coruscant to pursue a teaching job there.  She had been angry about that, but she agreed because her mother had talked her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last shred of hope was bringing her son home and marrying him off to Connix or Bazine, and then trying to get him on the political cycle once more.  Then she had to hear through her friends that someone had seen him with a woman he was bringing home for Poe’s wedding.  Her plans were slowly slipping through her fingers and she didn’t like it one bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello ma’am,” Threepio said as she entered the main hall of the home she had grown up in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Threepio,” she said curtly.  “Where’s my mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out in the gardens, ma’am,” he responded respectfully.  “Would you like me to get you a cup of your favorite tea and some scones?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tea will be fine, Threepio, thank you.”  She headed down the hall and toward the garden where Threepio had said her mother was.  When she stepped through the doors she discovered her mother knelt down planting some flowers in the flowerbeds.  “Mother, you really shouldn’t be doing that.  Hire someone to take care of the gardens for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme Amidala looked up from her spot on the ground.  There was a slight frown on her face, “Leia, I wish you would stop treating me as if I am some fragile, old woman who can’t do things for herself.”  Padme stood and brushed some of her greying hair out of her face.  Despite approaching her seventies she still looked youthful.  She had a few wrinkles, and her hair was turning grey, but unless you knew her then you would never guess she was approaching seventy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I worry about you,” Leia said with an exasperated tone.  “What if you fall and break a hip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme made a noise and waved off her daughter’s concerns, “If your father were here he would say I was the strongest woman he knew and that I could take care of myself until the day I die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia sighed, her mother said the same thing every time she voiced a concern.  “I’m just trying to keep you here for a long as I can, Mother.  Is that a crime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but you trying to baby me as if I’m some fragile doll is tiring and getting old.”  Padme took a seat at the table where Threepio arrived with the tea and some snacks.  “Thank you Threepio, that will be all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Threepio bowed slightly at the waist, “Of course, ma’am.  Please don’t hesitate to summon me if anything else is required.”  Then he disappeared back inside to take care of any of the other chores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard from Ani that Ben is coming home,” Padme said.  “That his plane arrives today and he’s bringing a girl with him.  Why did I have no idea my grandson was seeing someone?”  Padme lifted the teacup to her lips and stared at her daughter waiting for an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just found out myself, I’m having the girl looked into as we speak,” Leia informed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme scoffed, “Is that really necessary, Leia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia straightened her back and gave her mother a look, “Of course it is, what if she’s using Benny for personal gain?  What if she has a bad background?  It could ruin his reputation, and not only that but ours as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme sat her teacup down and said, “Leia, Ben is a smart boy.  He always has been, and he’s just as headstrong as his grandfather was.  You know how close the two of them were, sometimes I swear it was like I was seeing a young Anakin all over again.  But this is Ben’s life and he can make his own choices.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, I’ve had his whole life planned for him from the moment I knew he was going to come into this world.  I am trying to give him the best future and the future generations of Skywalkers a chance.  Do you really want Luke and Mara Jade’s children holding the fate of the family in their hands?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia loved her brother dearly, they were twins after all and had been close as children and teenagers.  Leia however never cared for his wife’s free-spirited attitude and how cunning the twins had been.  Jaina and Jacen would do damn near anything to get what they wanted in life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will admit that Jaina and Jacen are a little too cunning for my liking.  How they turned out that way I have no idea, Luke was always a gentle soul and Mara Jade is the same way.  Ben and Anakin are the two I hope will take over the estate and pass down the traditions and ideologies of the Skywalkers through future generations.  But Leia, trust Ben and his decision making.  Trust that this girl he’s bringing home is the right choice for him.  Things will work out, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia wasn’t so sure.  She had worked too hard and too long to let things slip through her fingers like this.  She was going to find out what was wrong with this girl’s past and make sure she didn’t drag her son down with her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't have a schedule planned for these stories, but I'm probably going to rotate which ones I update that way I'm not focusing more on one story versus another.  The next one I update will either be Lost Souls or In a Sea of Stars.  It'll probably be IASOS.  I hope y'all are enjoying this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey was woken the next morning by the sound of the alarm and Ben’s arms slipping from around her as he got up.  She groaned and rolled over trying to capture him before he could leave their warm little cocoon.  It was only eight something in the morning, too early for him to be leaving her already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay,” she murmured sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead, “Sorry sweetheart, I have groomsmen stuff this morning.  It shouldn’t take too long, but remember you’re going to go see Rose today.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey hadn’t forgotten that she was going to see her college bestie that day, she was looking forward to it.  “Yes, but can’t you stay a little bit longer?”  She finally looked up at her boyfriend who was leaning on one of the best posts grinning at her.  “It’s so comfortable and warm here,” she reached out trying to pull him back and he rolled his eyes and shook his head, but acquiesced to his girlfriend’s wishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for a few minutes,” he said pointedly, Poe was going to tease him for this later and he knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed a gentle kiss on his neck, “Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later once Rey had fallen back asleep did Ben make his escape to go meet up with his friends.  Poe was grinning at him as they met up at the suit shop.  “And how was your morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin snickered as he studiously ignored the glare his cousin shot at him.  Ben turned his attention back to Poe, “My morning was good, Poe.  And get your mind out of the gutter because it wasn’t anything like that.”  Ben ducked into the dressing room as soon as Snap exited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin and Poe stood outside the door as Ben began changing into his best man attire.  “You know we’re really happy for you, it’s been a while since we’ve seen you this happy with someone,” Anakin said through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it had.  Ben had never really been happy with the women that his mother shoved his way.  His last relationship before he left for college had been with Bazine and that had gone over horribly.  He had been miserable the entire time she was around.  The night before at dinner, Anakin and Poe had seen a side of Ben that they hadn’t seen for a while and they were happy for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben began buttoning up the white shirt and stared at himself in the mirror.  Had it been a while since he had been happy with someone?  He remembered the failed attempt at dating Bazine.  She had been overly attached and too worried about how the public would view them.  Ben remembered the paparazzi that constantly hounded him for photos and how Bazine would cling to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey, on the other hand, was nothing like that.  She would probably shy away from the onslaught of camera flashes in her face.  She wasn’t concerned with status or fame or money.  Not in the way the women he had grown up with were concerned.  He was thankful for that, she was a breath of fresh air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had his tux on he opened the door and Poe and Anakin whistled, “I do believe that you’re trying to upstage me at my own wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben laughed, “I doubt that I can do that, Poe.  No one is going to care how I look when you and Finn are up there together reciting your vows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe gave him a satisfied look, “Well you’re not wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the men had finished with their fittings they headed out for lunch together.  Ben had missed the three of them together like this.  He hadn’t seen them in a couple of years since he had moved to Coruscant.  The one time they had seen them was when his grandfather had died.  They hadn’t had the carefree reunion then like they were having now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta ask,” Anakin said as he sipped on his beer.  “When are you proposing to Rey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes!”  Poe turned his attention to Ben.  “I want to know that too.  You’ve been dating for about a year now right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shook his head and grinned, “You all are really obsessed with me and Rey aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that we’ve met her in person and see how happy she makes you, we’re curious.  Sue us,” Poe sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked around and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box, “I had planned to ask her after the wedding before we leave for Coruscant again.  I have Obi-Wan’s permission, and I’m almost certain Rey will say yes.  We’ve talked about it, we both want to be married and I just feel like she’s the one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe and Anakin let out excited shouts and grappled for the ring to see what it looked like.  Ben had gone nontraditional, he wanted something that would suit Rey and only her.  He had chosen a ring with a sapphire in the middle, two gold, crescent moons on either side surrounded by smaller diamonds.  The moment he had seen it in the vintage shop near the university he knew that it belonged on Rey’s finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben disclosed that he had plans to take Rey where his grandparents had been married and propose to her there.  They continued to discuss how it was going to be done and how he would do it.  Poe was going to make sure his best friend didn’t screw this up too badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were getting ready to head their separate ways when Ben’s phone began to ring.  He glanced down half expecting it to be Rey when he saw his mom on the caller ID.  “Hello Mother,” he said, both Anakin and Poe stopped to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben, I’m glad I caught you.  I was calling because there’s going to be a small party at your grandmother’s tonight.  There’s a meteor shower happening and she wants to hold a little party.  She told me to call you and extend an invitation to Rey as well.  I’m sure your cousins already know and Poe can come with Finn.  It’ll be the perfect chance for Rey to meet everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Mother.  I’ll let Rey know and we’ll see you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, be here around seven because the shower is supposed to start at eight, I look forward to seeing you.”  Then his mother was gone.  Ben wasn’t sure how he felt about throwing Rey to the wolves like this, but he knew he couldn’t refuse his grandmother.  He was just grateful that Poe and Finn could come along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey and Rose had been roommates during their freshman year of college.  They had gone to Coruscant University together and had hit it off so nicely that they continued to live together throughout the rest of their college career.  Rose had moved back to Naboo soon after graduating, leaving Rey behind, but they had managed to keep in contact through the power of the internet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose now lived with her sister in one of the highrises that they owned together.  Their parents had been real estate developers but had passed away in a plane crash several years before Rose went to college.  Her older sister had been the one to take care of her for the rest of her high school career before sending her off to college.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had met Paige Tico at her and Rose’s graduation.  She was sweet and had one of those smiles that never failed to make others smile.  Rey could practically feel herself vibrating with excitement as she approached the floor where Paige and Rose lived.  The elevator doors opened to the penthouse and Rose and Paige were standing there with balloons and those party kazoos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three women began screaming and Rey rushed into their open arms.  She was so excited to see them and for a moment time seemed to stand still to give the girls a little extra moment to embrace one another.  Finally, Rey pulled back and said, “I’ve missed you guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you too, Rey,” Rose pulled her back in for another hug.  “Come in!  I want to hear everything about what you’ve been up to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paige and Rose led Rey deeper into their penthouse and Rey marveled at the high ceilings and opulence.  Everything was state of the art and new.  The couch looked like something royalty from Alderaan would have in their sitting areas.  The appliances were the latest tech from Coruscant and the flooring had come from Naboo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your apartment is lovely,” Rey said as she took her seat on a wingback chair.  “I know you showed me pictures back in school, but those pictures didn’t do it a bit of justice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose waved her hand, “It’s nothing really, it’s all Paige’s doing.  She has the eye for this sort of thing.  I’m just the one that comes up with the floor plans.”  Paige was a design major while Rose had gone into architecture.  The two of them expanded their parents' real estate empire and combined their loves to make even more of a profit and employing more people to help with their dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paige came in with a tray of tea and offered a cup to Rey, “Rose is being modest, she has a good eye for these things as well, don’t let her flippant attitude fool you.  She’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose looked down shyly, she looked up to her older sister and she was happy that she could make Paige proud of her.  “Enough about us, I want to know how you’ve been.  I know you came here with your boyfriend, how is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paige and Rose noted how Rey’s face lit up as she began talking about Ben and how they had been for the past year.  “We’re actually here for his best friend’s wedding.  I got to meet him and his cousin last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paige furrowed her brow, “Wait, who is Ben’s best friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poe Dameron,” Rey told them and looked at them in confusion when their mouths dropped open.  “Do you know Poe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, back the train up for a second, what’s Ben’s last name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solo,” Rey responded still confused.  “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dating Ben Solo?  Heir to the Skywalker family business and grandson of Senator Amidala and son of Senator Skywalker?”  Paige questioned further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s them,” Rey nodded her head.  “I’m actually meeting them tonight, his grandmother is hosting some kind of party for a meteor shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you’re not going to wear that outfit to Padme Amidala’s meteor shower soiree,” Paige begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked down at the floral printed skirt and light pink blouse she was wearing.  It was the nicest thing she had brought besides the dress for the wedding.  “I was planning on it, why are you looking at me as if I’ve made some sort of faux pas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paige stood up and walked over to Rey, pulling her up and spinning her around, “Rey, sweetie, we’re going shopping.  You cannot walk into Senator Amidala’s house in this outfit, that family will eat you alive.”  Paige looked back at Rose, “Call BB, we’re going to need a slot at his salon as well.  Rey needs to be looking perfect for this evening.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose nodded and got up to go get her phone and call BB.  Rey’s stomach began to churn at the thought of going shopping and looking perfect for Ben’s family.  She asked him what she should wear earlier when he had called to tell her and he told her that what she had picked out would be perfect.  Now, Rose and Paige, had other thoughts swirling on her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the sisters had ushered Rey into the elevator and began to discuss where they should take Rey and what they were going to need for her outfit to be absolutely complete.  Rey was barely listening, her mind a jumbled mess of thoughts.  She did catch them saying something about how Padme had had some iconic looks in her day as well as Leia.  Both of them promised that Rey would fit right in once they were done with her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As seven o’clock rolled around Ben stood on the front steps of his grandmother’s home waiting for Rey’s arrival.  He had come a few hours early to see his family before Rey got there.  His cousins Jaina and Jacen had been pleasant as always, but he enjoyed meeting his niece Allana.  His mother had sent him photos of her after she had been born to let Ben know that he had a healthy niece.</p><p>Han had been excited to see his son and the two of them had shared a quick embrace before Padme had all but shoved Han out of the way to get to him.  She had chastised Ben for not coming back sooner to see her and then had given him a big hug.  Her strength never ceased to amaze Ben.  She was a petite woman, but she was stronger than she looked.  His grandfather had once joked that he never needed to worry about Padme being out alone because she could take on anyone who tried to harm her.</p><p>She had pulled Ben away from the other members of the family and said, “Now tell me about this girl you’ve brought home.  Ani told me that he met her and said she’s delightful.  I want to hear it from you now.”  She patted the space beside her on the small couch she had occupied when they entered the drawing room.</p><p>Ben took his seat beside her and stared off into space trying to collect his thoughts about Rey, “Honestly I wasn’t even looking when she waltzed into my life.  We have a mutual friend at the university and he set us up on a sort of blind date.  He said that we needed to get out more and that he hated seeing us alone.  We both had gone into it with low expectations, but we hit it off nicely, I must say I was pleasantly surprised.  She knows Obi-Wan, she’s his adoptive daughter.  Her parents passed on before she was a teenager.  She’s brilliant and strong, you’ll like her, Gran.  She’s shy at first, but when she’s around those she trusts she lights up.  I was a little worried about bringing her here, but she hit it off with Anakin, Tahiri, Poe, and Finn when they first met.  I think Tahiri and Finn are going to invite her out for a nice spa weekend before the wedding if they haven’t already.”</p><p>Padme smiled at her grandson, she loved seeing him talk about her like this.  He had never seemed so in love before and she was happy to see it.  It reminded her of the way Obi-Wan had said Anakin talked about her before they were married.  “You really love her don’t you, Benny?”</p><p>He looked down at his grandmother, “I do, Gran.”  He pulled out the box with the ring and showed it to her, Padme’s hands came to cover her mouth in surprise when he did.  “I plan to ask her to marry me after the wedding.  I was wondering if I could go to the lake house where you and grandfather were married?”</p><p>Padme stopped staring at the ring long enough to look up at her grandson and smile brilliantly at him, “Of course you can!”  She hugged him, “Oh Ben, I’m so happy for you.  I always hoped you’d find a love like your grandfather and I have, and it just makes me wish her were here to see it too.”</p><p>Ben felt his eyes water at the thought of his grandfather not being here to share the news with.  “Me too, Gran.  But I’m glad that you’re happy about this.  I know Mom has other things in mind for me, especially with marriage.  She’d rather I marry Bazine or Connix, or really any other women here than some total stranger to her, but this feels right to me.”</p><p>Padme patted Ben’s arm, “Don’t worry about your mother, I can handle her.  And it’ll be our little secret for the moment.  I don’t want your mother’s ambitions for you getting in the way of this.  I love my daughter, but she’s too worried about the future and securing your future.  You’re doing just fine and I have no doubt that you and Anakin can handle the family once I’m gone.” </p><p>Leia came into the room and Ben quickly hid the ring so his mother wouldn’t see it.  She gave him a look like she was going to ask him about it later, but since Padme was rising to her feet Leia became distracted by her mother.  Ben took this moment to slip from the room and head to the front steps to wait for Rey.</p><p>Ten minutes later she pulled up with her friend Rose and Paige.  He went down to greet them, “Hello Rose, Paige, it’s lovely to finally meet you.  Rey speaks highly of the two of you.”</p><p>“You better take good care of her, Solo,” Paige threatened.  “Our little Rey of sunshine here is like a sister to me.  I’m not afraid to kick some ass if needed.”</p><p>Rey buried her face in her hands and groaned at the overprotective sister bit coming from Paige, but Ben found it humorous.  “Don’t worry Paige, I have no intentions of hurting Rey.”  He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.  “Would the two of you like to stay.  There’s plenty to eat and I’m sure Rey would love to have more people she knows here.”</p><p>“Yes,” Rose began making her way toward the house.  “You don’t have to ask me twice.”</p><p>Rey chuckled, “Someone’s eager to see inside the famous Skywalker mansion.”</p><p>Ben knew there would be several people eager to see inside the mansion.  “Come along then, I’ll get you all introduced to everyone.”</p><p>The group made their way inside and Rey was once again staring in awe at her surroundings.  She wondered what it was about the Naboo elite that made them have to have the grandest things possible.  Padme Amidala had considered herself a collector of the arts, and that she was.  Rey saw statues of famous men and women in alcoves in the walls.  Paintings that she had merely heard of from others carefully hung in ornate frames on the walls.  It was more than she had expected to see, and now understood why Paige and Rose had insisted on changing her outfit.</p><p>During their little shopping spree, Rey had tried on so many dresses that she didn’t like or felt were too grand for her.  Paige and Rose always insisted that she looked great, but that the dress wasn’t right for what they were going for.  Paige talked with the shop owner and told the man what the party was for that night.  He told them to give him a moment that he had the perfect thing for the occasion.</p><p>Several minutes later he had emerged from the back with a navy blue dress in his arms.  It went down to Rey’s knees and hand-stitched onto the dress were different jewels resembling stars.  That had been the winner for all three women and the man had given her a pair of shoes and a handbag to match.  </p><p>Rose and Paige had forbidden Rey from seeing the price and she had a feeling that it cost more than the small budget she had set aside for clothes back home.  She hadn’t said anything about it because she knew there would be no arguing with the sisters on this.</p><p>They made a right at the end of the hallways and as they approached the first door on the left Rey could hear the faint sounds of talking.  There were butterflies in her stomach as Ben pushed open the doors and they stepped inside.  All eyes seemed to turn and Rey glanced around the room at the new faces.  She immediately recognized Senator Leia Skywalker Solo and Padme Amidala.  She had seen their pictures before and after she realized who Ben was it made sense that he was related to two of the most powerful women in Naboo.</p><p>Tahiri squealed and rushed over to give Rey a big hug, “You made it!”</p><p>Rey smiled at the familiar face and quickly introduced Rose and Paige.  Ben had to pry Rey away from Tahiri.  “Tahiri, she needs to meet the others before you hog her for the rest of the night.”  Tahiri stuck her tongue out at Ben but offered to introduce Rose and Paige to everyone.</p><p>Ben first introduced Rey to his uncle and aunt then their two remaining children that Rey hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting yet.  Next was a family friend of his parents, Lando Calrissian and his wife Tendra Risant, as well as their children Chance and Jannah.  Then there was his uncle Chewie who was his father’s business partner and like a brother to Han.    </p><p>Rey grew nervous as she walked toward Ben’s parents and grandmother who had been staring at her the entire time.  “Mother, Dad, Grandmother this is Rey, my girlfriend,” he said at last.</p><p>Rey held out her hand to shake theirs, “It’s a pleasure to meet you all, Ben has told me so much about you.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, we can’t say the same,” Leia drawled causing Han to pull his wife closer and whisper in her ear.</p><p>Rey felt her stomach drop and Ben gave her a reassuring squeeze.  “Mother, be nice.”</p><p>Padme stood and came over to Rey, there was a gentle smile on the older woman’s face.  “Rey, darling, come with me.”</p><p>“Grandmother,” Ben began to say, but a simple gesture from Padme had him backing down.  </p><p>“Don’t worry Benny, I won’t embarrass you any in front of your girlfriend.  I promise to be on my best behavior,” Padme promised him.</p><p>“Mother, what are you planning on doing?”  Leia asked her mother as she watched Padme begin to drag Rey away from the room.</p><p>“We won’t be long,” she told her family as she led Rey away from their prying eyes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Padme led Rey into another room on the second floor of the mansion.  In this room were shelves lined with books.  Rey recognized most of the titles but there were some there that she wasn’t familiar with.  She was sure that Armitage would know seeing as how he was a literature professor at Coruscant U.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wandered deeper into the room until they came to a cozy sitting area with an unlit fireplace.  Above the mantle was a portrait of two people and Rey realized that this was a younger Padme and her late husband Anakin.  Both of them were attractive and Rey could tell how in love they were.  “Not everyone approved of Anakin and I marrying one another,” Padme said when she caught Rey studying the painting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of Padme’s voice pulled Rey away from the painting to look at the older woman, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme smiled fondly, “I was the youngest senator ever elected to join the government.  It was a great honor and I tried my hardest to do the best for my people.  Anakin was younger than me, and he was headstrong.  People told me that he would only drag me down.  You see while I had come from an influential family Anakin had been raised by a single mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Rey defended.  Obi-Wan had raised her alone and in her opinion had done a wonderful job at doing that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme had figured she would feel that way, “No there isn’t, you’re right.  But there was also the fact that he was being mentored by a man named Sheev Palpatine.”  Rey was familiar with Palpatine and knew that he had tried to destroy the peace that Naboo had built with other countries.  “We didn’t know at the time that Sheev was plotting against democracy and the Republic, and he seemed very fond of Ani.”  Padme looked back at the portrait, “Obi-Wan was actually the one that figured out the truth about Sheev.  He convinced Anakin to lead a rebellion against Sheev and his forces.  We won in the end and Anakin and I were married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senator Skywalker--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Padme, dear, everyone does,” Padme interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padme,” Rey continued.  “I don’t mean to sound rude, but why are you telling me this?  Why bring me away from the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme looked thoughtfully at Rey, “Because I know my grandson is in love with you, and I know he’s going to be too blind to realize that my daughter isn’t exactly happy that he’s chosen to be with you.  Anakin and I were much like you and Ben, and I want you to know that I have your back no matter what happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does everyone make it sound like Leia is going to try and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Parent Trap </span>
  </em>
  <span>me out of Ben’s life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She may very well try, but Ben is just as stubborn as she is and he loves you too much to let you go just because his mother wants you gone.”  Padme glanced at her watch and saw that it was getting closer to when the meteor shower was supposed to start.  “Come along, we don’t want to miss the shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women began walking back to the room where the others were waiting curiously for their return.  “Is the meteor shower important to you and Anakin?”  Rey asked as they approached the first floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Padme confessed.  “Anakin used to tell me that he would give me the entire galaxy if he could.  Whenever a major astrological event occurred Anakin and I would make time to see it.  I like to keep the tradition alive even though he’s no longer with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for your loss, I wish I could have met him.  Ben looks up to him so much, and he sounds like a wonderful man,” Rey said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was,” Padme’s voice was low and raw, Rey could tell the loss of her husband was still a sore subject for her.  “I think he would have liked you, you two are… kindred spirits in a sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Rey happy to know that Anakin would have approved of her.  She wanted Ben’s family to like her, but she wasn’t sure if they would.  She had been so worried when she learned how influential they were that she wouldn’t be what they wanted for Ben.  Padme telling her that Leia wasn’t going to be in her corner had been hard to hear, but she had figured someone may not like her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rejoined the group and Ben quickly reattached himself to her side. “Everything all right?”  He asked her softly so the others couldn’t overhear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She patted Ben’s arm, “Everything is fine, I really like Padme, she’s sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben visibly relaxed at that.  The two of them turned when Padme cleared her throat and Rey wasn’t surprised at how easily she commanded a room.  “It’s nearing the time when the meteor shower should begin.  I want to thank everyone for coming to enjoy this celebration with me, this is something my late husband and I would do together.  I like to think I’m keeping his memory alive by doing this and I think he would be happy to know that his family has gathered to carry on our little tradition.  Let’s head outside and get comfortable, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group made their way outside and took their spots around a firepit that would allow them to lean back and enjoy the stars and warmth.  Ben and Rey snuggled close to one another under a blanket, Naboo sometimes grew cooler in the evenings Ben had told her before their trip, and this was one of those nights.  Leia watched the two of them from her spot next to Han and she was frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han noticed his wife’s glare and said, “Sweetheart, if you keep watching our son like a hawk then you’re going to miss the meteors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at them,” she hissed at Han.  “She’s all wrong for Ben, he needs to be with someone who is like him.  Who understands the pressures he’s going to face.  Did you see how she looked when she came into the room where we were gathered?  I bet she was calculating just how much Ben was going to get once Mother passes on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han was used to this, he had given up a long time ago on trying to get Leia to loosen her grip on Ben’s life.  He knew his wife had a lot to live up to with her mother being Senator, and he knew she wanted the same for Ben.  But their son had to live his own life, and he trusted his son to make the right decisions.  He had only met Rey for a brief moment, but she seemed like a perfectly fine girl to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The meteor shower began and a hush fell over the group as they watched in amazement.  The meteors started slowly at first, there were only one or two at the time then a dozen and finally too many to count went whizzing by.  Ben glanced down at Rey and saw her eyes wide with wonder, her mouth opened slightly as she observed the scene before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was harder in Coruscant to see a natural phenomenon like this.  There was too much light pollution to be able to enjoy it, but in Naboo that wasn’t the case, especially at his grandmother’s home.  “They’re so beautiful,” she whispered without realizing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smiled and brushed his lips against her forehead before turning his gaze back to the meteors.  They lasted for several hours and when they once again slowed down that was when the group began to stretch and talk again.  Tahiri joined Rey and the two women began talking excitedly about the show.  Padme wandered over to ask Rey her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben let the three of them converse and headed toward his parents, “I’ve been wanting to ask what you think of Rey.  I know you all just met, but I’ve been waiting to introduce you all for some time now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han gave his son a smile, “She’s lovely, Ben.  You’ve picked a good one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben beamed at his dad, but his smile faltered when he caught the look on his mother’s face.  “You don’t like her,” his tone clearly held a dejected note to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia clenched her fists, “She’s a nobody Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up a hand and stopped him, “There’s something about her that isn’t sitting well with me.  Mark my words Ben, she is not who she claims to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme wandered over, Rey still talking with Tahiri, but Jannah and Chance had joined them.  “Leia, that is enough.  She’s a perfectly respectable girl.  For once just be happy for Benny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia stood, “Come on Han, we should be heading home.  You have an early meeting in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han mouthed an apology to Ben and he could see the promise in his dad’s eyes to talk to his mother about this.  Padme laid a gentle hand on Ben’s shoulder, “Benny, we both knew your mother wouldn’t take this well.  Give her time to adjust, it’s been a while since you’ve been home and you’ve brought a girl.  You know she worries over you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded, “You’re right, I just hope she will come around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin and Tahiri stepped into their quiet apartment and at the same time let out a breath of relief.  Going to Anakin’s grandmother’s house was always an experience.  Anakin’s siblings weren’t the friendliest towards the two of them since they knew that both Anakin and Ben were the favorites and in line to inherit their family's fortune.  Anakin wished he had been smart like Ben and moved away, but the two of them had made a deal with each other when they finished college.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben had to get away from his mother and her controlling nature, he had to experience life outside of Naboo.  Luke and Mara Jade hadn’t had the controlling nature with their children.  Luke hadn’t cared as much as social standing as Leia had growing up.  Anakin had made the sacrifice to stay in Naboo and watch over their grandmother so that his siblings wouldn’t try to manipulate their way into getting the inheritance they didn’t deserve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Anakin wondered if Leia was the one that was supposed to have Jaina and Jacen instead of Ben.  It felt like he and Ben should be brothers rather than just cousins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one consultation to staying in Naboo was Tahiri.  When he had met her on Tatooine that day it had been love at first sight.  He knew that she would be the only woman for him, and having her as a partner was the best decision he had ever made.  And honestly letting Ben live his life away from the family had been the best decision he had ever made as well.  Ben had flourished in his time away, something he might not have done if he still lived at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tahiri wrapped her arms around Anakin’s waist and rested her head on his chest, “Maybe when Ben finally moves home you and I can take an extended vacation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hummed, “I like the sound of that.  Where would we go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could we go to Tatooine?  It’s been so long since I’ve been home and I would love to visit,” she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a wonderful idea,” he agreed.  “I’ll start planning everything and hopefully we can go soon.  Maybe I can get Ben to come back for the summer with Rey and then you and I can spend a couple of months there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben seems so happy with Rey, it’s nice to see his carefree side return,” Tahiri said.  “I hope he proposes.”  Anakin bit his lip trying to hide his grin, but when his wife saw his face she knew.  “He’s going to propose?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded his head excitedly, “Sometime after the wedding.  He’s taking her to where our grandparents were married and he plans to do it there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tahiri squealed in excitement, “Finally!  This is going to be fantastic!”  Tahiri rushed for her phone and began sending a text to Finn to let him know the news.  “We should plan a surprise party for them.  It’ll be a nice way to welcome Rey into the family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin laughed, how had he known his wife was going to suggest that, “We’ll see darling.  But for now, let’s get some sleep.  There’ll be more wedding festivities tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow was a lunch with everyone involved with the wedding.  Tahiri knew she was going to have to stick close to Rey because Ben’s ex-girlfriend was going to be there.  Bazine wasn’t going to let Ben having a new girlfriend go so easily, especially since she had Leia in her corner.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben and Rey dressed in casual party attire to attend the luncheon at the Naboo Country Club.  Poe’s father had rented the place out for a few days and there were guests crawling all over the place.  Ben explained that Poe’s father had been in the military and most of the people there were family friends of the Damerons.  He didn’t know everyone in attendance and neither did Poe which frustrated his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn and Poe had both wanted something quiet and just for them, but his mother and father had insisted on going all out for their son.  They wanted to look good in front of their friends.  Rey felt bad for Finn because his side of the wedding was a little bare.  He had been orphaned as a child and had been raised by a family in Naboo.  That was when he had met Poe, both of them were in the air force together.  Poe had been one of the best pilot’s Naboo had ever seen, and Finn was amazed by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two had become fast friends and slowly their friendship turned into something more.  Rey thought it was so romantic and she could see how much the two of them loved each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Finn saw Ben and Rey enter the country club he came racing over, “Thank God you’re here.  Poe’s side is starting to drive me crazy.  They keep asking me when we’re going to adopt kids!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stifled a giggle, “I’m glad to see it’s not only the women that get asked that question.”  Finn tried glaring at her, but the two quickly broke down into a fit of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shook his head, “I’ll let Rey accompany you for a bit Finn, I’m going to go find your husband to be.”  Ben gave Rey a quick kiss on the lips and hurried off to find Poe who was most definitely having a breakdown somewhere in a bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s sneak off to the spa, Tahiri promised to save up good spots,” Finn told Rey as he tugged her away from the majority of the people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them walked arm in arm down the luxurious hallways of the country club.  Rey once again hadn’t been ready for the expensive taste the people here had.  “No matter how much I see of this place the wealth is always going to shock me,” she confessed to Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean,” he told her.  “Before my parents died we hadn’t had much either.  We were happy though, we had a roof over our head and food.  It was nice.  Then I came to live here with my new family, they were wealthy but not like the Skywalkers or the Damerons.  Sometimes I still can’t believe the things I see and hear about how they throw their money around.  My adoptive parents once bought an antique car just to say they had it, they were never going to use it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shook her head, “I’m sorry, but that’s ridiculous.  Why buy something if you don’t have plans on using it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beats the hell out of me,” Finn struggled with the idea of wealth most of the time.  He still bargained shopped and hesitated to buy what Poe considered the “good cheese”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned into the spa area and a man and woman greeted them.  The woman led Rey to the women’s locker room while the man led Finn to the men’s lockers.  The two of them quickly changed and went to find Tahiri who was waiting for them in the massage room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you two were ever going to get here,” Tahiri said dramatically.  “I feel as though I’ve been waiting an eternity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being so dramatic Tahiri,” Finn rolled his eyes.  “Rey just got here and I’ve been dodging guests I don’t know all morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember when Anakin and I got married,” she said wistfully.  “There was none of this, we just got married at the local courthouse and that was that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well aren’t we special,” Finn huffed.  “I wish Poe and I could do that.”  He climbed onto the massage table and Tahiri and Rey followed his example.  “I’ve never been this tense in my life and I was in the air force!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey and Tahiri chuckled and began to relax as their masseuses began to work on their backs.  Everything was peaceful until three voices could be heard coming their way.  “Did you see Ben?”  One girl asked, a giggle escaping her lips.  “He looked nice, I think he’s filled out some since we last saw him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, he was such an awkward teenager,” the second voice said.  “His time in Coruscant has been good to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked over at Tahiri who rolled her eyes and mouthed, “Ignore them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded and went back to trying to relax, but the two women kept talking.  “Who’s that plain girl he brought with him?  Her hair was so flat, hasn’t she heard of highlights?”  This was the second woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I was thinking!”  The first exclaimed.  “She looks like she wouldn’t know the difference between designer and knock off.  Do we even know who she is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, all I know is that she was adopted.  Poor thing, even her parents didn’t want her.  It’s just a matter of time before Ben cuts her loose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had heard enough and quickly got off the table with both Tahiri and Finn following after her.  Tahiri shot glares at Bazine and Connix who were chuckling.  They had known that Rey was in there and that she was listening.  The nerve of the women to be so bold like that.  Tahiri knew that not everyone was going to be nice and that they would be catty, but she was hoping they would just keep it to themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently they weren’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey!”  Tahiri called once she was out in the hall and rushing to keep up with the other woman.  “Please, wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey swiped the tears away angrily, “I knew that not everyone was going to like me.  I’m not delusional enough to think that I was going to be everyone’s favorite.  I get that there are women here that have known Ben since forever and that they want him.  I understand that being the son and grandson of two powerful senators will draw attention.  I get that.  But I was hoping that I wouldn’t be outright bullied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn rubbed her back and gave her a sympathetic look.  He hadn’t faced the same level of torment it appeared that Rey was going to receive, but he knew what it meant to be in a relationship with a powerful bachelor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tahiri took Rey’s hands in hers and said, “Don’t listen to what those women are saying.  Ben loves you so much.  He does.  These women are in his past.  He never liked them the way he likes you.  He saw their cattiness and wanted nothing to do with them.  You’ll just have to learn to ignore them as I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay, Ben isn’t going to listen to those mean women,” Finn said.  “He loves you for you and not because of something superficial like they were saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Ben and I started dating I didn’t know who he was, he was just another teacher at the university that my friend wanted to introduce me to.  I wasn’t drawn to him because of who he was.  I don’t want this lifestyle if people are going to and put me down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go get changed back into some clothes and just go enjoy the day,” Finn suggested.  “There’s a great area with a garden.  I’m pretty sure Padme is there right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey brightened at the idea of getting to spend time with Padme again.  She had found the older woman incredibly sweet and wanted to get to know her more.  The three-headed off to change back into their clothes.  Tahiri and Rey were the only ones headed to the guard as Finn was dragged off to do wedding duties with Poe.  They heard the planner say something about photos and then they were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well looks like it’ll be a girls afternoon,” Tahiri sighed and continued to lead Rey toward the gardens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tahiri and Rey wandered through the gardens stopping to admire the roses and assorted other flowers and plants when they saw some that caught their eye.  As they traveled further Rey could see the top of a gazebo and inside sitting was Padme and her daughter Leia along with Ben’s cousin Jaina.  Tahiri made a comment under her breath about Jaina, but they continued going until Padme spotted the two women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, Tahiri!  Come in,” she motioned for one of the waiters attending to the three women.  “Get two more glasses for Rey and Tahiri, please.”  The attendant nodded and quickly hurried off to fulfill her request.  Padme then stood and joined Rey and Tahiri on the only other couch in the gazebo.  “How are the two of you doing today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tahiri began talking about how they were just in the spa with Finn before he was called away for wedding duties.  Rey then confessed they thought that they would come and find Padme.  On the other side of the gazebo, Leia was glaring daggers at Rey and how her mother seemed to have taken a liking to the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina leaned over and whispered, “Mon Mothma contacted me the other day and said that Zorii was tracking down a lead on the girl.  She should have something for us by the wedding if not sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I want to get this girl away from our family as soon as possible.  I don’t like how she’s sinking her claws into my mother now as well,” Leia responded.  When she looked back at Rey she noticed that the girl was staring at her, but quickly looked away when she noticed Leia was looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later Ben appeared in the doorway and smiled when he saw Rey laughing with his grandmother.  He was happy that she was getting along so well with one of the people he sought approval from.  “Ladies,” he cleared his throat and captured their attention.  “They’re about to serve lunch.  I was instructed by Poe to come and find you all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey quickly got up and went to Ben, slipping her hand into his and tilting her head up when he leaned down to kiss her.  It was a quick kiss, but it earned an ‘awww’ from his grandmother and Tahiri.  He shook his head and chuckled.  “Come on,” Rey said.  “We don’t want to add any more to Poe’s stress if we’re not gathered on time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben and Rey began walking away with Tahiri helping Padme and Jaina and Leia bringing up the rear.  Leia watched her son carefully much like he had the night before and wished that there would be something in the dossier that Zorii was procuring for them.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben and Rey were in their room at the country club that night relaxing as they unwound from their day.  Rey was reading while Ben was scrolling through his phone.  He had a string of texts from Poe and Anakin both telling him that they wanted to do something fun this weekend as a bachelor party of sorts.  He finally put his phone down after telling them that they could discuss it more tomorrow.  Leaning over he gave Rey a kiss on her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did the boys want?”  She didn’t look up from her book as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sighed, “They want to have some sort of bachelor party this weekend.  I told them that we could talk about it more tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that would be good,” she finally marked her place and glanced Ben’s way.  “The three of you haven’t spent much time together since you were last here and if a bachelor party is what you need before Poe’s married then I say go for it.”  She leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss that had his hands coming up to twine in her hair.  She broke the kiss first and giggled as Ben chased her, not wanting the kiss to end yet.  “Don’t overthink things.  I’ll be fine with Tahiri and Finn, I really like them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” Ben said, he had been worried that she wouldn’t get along with his family.  And he was aware that it hadn’t been a bed of roses so far for her, but it meant a lot that she was becoming close to the people that meant the most to him.  “I know my mother has sort of been cold and unforgiving, but I’m hoping she’ll come around.  This is the first serious relationship I’ve had in a while and I know it’s not what she had planned for me--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey silenced Ben with a finger to his lips, “I’m not worried about that right now.  I’ve heard mother-in-law horror stories before, and this is still new to her.  Let’s give her some time to adjust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded his head and smiled at her again, “How did I get so lucky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled brightly at him, the smile that made his heart flutter in his chest, “I don’t know, Professor Skywalker-Solo.  But I’m glad Armie set us up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, remind me to send him a gift basket later,” he teased before rolling over on top of Rey making her laugh before being instantly silenced by one of Ben’s kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Ben left a note saying that he had groomsmen duties to fulfill, but that Tahiri would be by to get her.  Rey stretched and quickly changed before Tahiri’s knock echoed through the room.  She rushed to greet her and found that Jaina was with her, and Tahiri did not look pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Rey said, trying not to give Tahiri a panicked look.  To be honest, Jaina kinda scared Rey.  She didn’t like the way the other woman scowled at her.  “Ben told me to expect you Tahiri, but I had no idea you would be joining us, Jaina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I figured since you’re dating my cousin the least I could do was try to get to know you better,” Jaina supplied, her tone less than enthused.  “I have a reservation set up for us in the dining room.  Shall we go?”  She turned and headed for the elevators.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tahiri looped her arm through Rey’s and softly whispered, “Yes, let’s not keep the wicked witch of Naboo waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had to stifle a laugh as they quickly tried to catch up with her.  The elevator ride down to the dining room was tense and silent.  Rey and Tahiri seemed to be pressing themselves as tightly against the furthest wall away from Jaina.  They shared glances wondering if they should say something and try to include her or ignore her altogether as she seemed to be doing with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the doors opened and Jaina got off first Rey and Tahiri exhaled.  This was not going to be a fun morning.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast was ordered and the three women sipped on their drinks of choice.  Tahiri with grape juice, Jaina with a mimosa, and Rey was orange juice.  They stared at their plates until Tahiri finally decided that enough was enough and broke the silence, “Rey do you have a dress for the wedding?  Ben mentioned that you felt like you might be underdressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina snickered and both Rey and Tahiri shot her a glare.  It was obvious to everyone on Naboo that Rey wasn’t rich, she didn’t have a background as some of them did.  She didn’t drive a Tesla or a Porsche, or whatever the latest model was that had the elite salivating.  She didn’t wear designer clothes and she was just an orphan girl from Jakuu.  But that didn’t mean she was any less than the people she was currently rubbing elbows with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, but you’re right it feels like it’ll be out of place at this wedding.  It’s a lot more grand than what I was picturing,” she admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Tahiri could speak Jaina spoke up, “Let me guess, it’s some pitiful excuse for a dress that you found at a thrift store and then bartered down for a handful of credits.  And you probably bought it two years ago for some faculty party or even your first date with Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s cheeks flared red, it had been the dress she had bought for her first date with Ben.  She had wanted to look nice and she didn’t have anything that screamed, “I’m going on a date”.  “Not all of us are born with a silver spoon in our mouths Jaina,” Tahiri bit out.  “Some of us work hard to be where we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaina waved a dismissive hand, “Your family may not have been rich, but they worked to get where they are now, Tahiri.  What is Rey doing?  Hoping to be married to one of the richest families in the world so she can live on easy street?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stood up forcefully, almost knocking her seat over, “I’m not that hungry, I think I’ll go find Padme and see if she would like to take a walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” Tahiri said, her voice slightly defeated.  She wanted to have a nice time with her cousin-in-law’s girlfriend.  She wanted to get to know her more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all right, Tahiri,” Rey offered a smile, although it wasn’t fooling anyone.  “We can get lunch later.”  She looked at Jaina who was smirking.  “Alone.”  With those words, she turned and stalked out of the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tahiri turned her wrath on Jaina when Rey left, “What game are you playing, Jaina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious, Tahiri dear?”  Jaina’s smile sent a chill down Tahiri’s spine.  “Getting rid of a problem.”  Tahiri gritted her teeth and Jaina continued, “Do you really expect Leia to just lie down and take this?  She has plans for Ben that that girl is currently ruining.  We need to keep up the family image, and she could ruin it.  Ben also needs to come home, it’s high time he stops galavanting off in Coruscant as a teacher and shaking up with that girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tahiri tossed her napkin onto the table, “How Luke and Mara had children as despicable as you, I will never understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Despicable or motivated, Tahiri?”  Jaina called after her cousin’s wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey found Padme in the gardens alone.  She was reading something on a tablet when Rey approached, still feeling slightly peeved at Jaina.  “Padme?”  She asked carefully, she didn’t want to disturb the older woman if she wanted to be left alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme however looked up with a bright smile that made Rey instantly relax.  “Rey darling, what a nice surprise.  I thought you would have been with Tahiri or Ben this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben had wedding duties to attend to,” she told Padme.  “And Tahiri and I were supposed to have breakfast, but something came up.”  She didn’t want to tell Padme that her granddaughter had been awful to her.  She didn’t want to cause any problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme instantly knew that there was more to this story that Rey was telling her, but she wasn’t going to press her if she didn’t want to say anything.  “That’s a shame,” Padme patted the pace beside her on the bench.  “Come sit by me, I might not be as youthful as I once was, but you can certainly keep an old lady like me entertained.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey found herself instantly feeling relieved when she sat down.  “What are you doing out here by yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just came out here to get some fresh air and read the morning news,” she admitted.  “I may not be a senator anymore, but I still like to keep up with what’s going on.  I have to make sure the people in power aren’t abusing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a look on Padme’s face that told Rey her mind had gone back to Palpatine.  To that dark time in history where he had tried to rule the world with force and fear.  It had taken a lot to stop him, but they had done it.  “I can’t even begin to understand what that must have been like for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was not the best of times,” Padme said.  “And I almost lost Anakin because of it.  But it’s over now and Palpatine has long since been defeated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I’m grateful for that.  I don’t know if I could take leading a Rebel Alliance again,” she chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had so many questions she wanted to ask Padme, but she kept her mouth closed.  There was no need to bring up times that were hard when this week was supposed to be full of happiness.  Instead, she asked about Ben and what he had been like as a child.  Padme was more than happy to supply Rey with those stories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She told Rey about how Ben and Ani used to pretend to be knights rushing off to save people and the beautiful princesses.  How as Ben grew older and became more shy and closed off from his peers and buried his head in his studies.  Rey learned that it was Padme that had told Ben he should take the job in Coruscant and live the life he wanted.  That while his mother had had everything mapped out for him it wasn’t the life he was meant to lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything happens for a reason,” Padme told her.  “I think my grandson’s journey was supposed to lead him there to you and to a life outside of the one he was born into.  He wasn’t meant to be a Senator like his mother and I.  Or a businessman like his father.  Ben is his own person and you can’t fit him into one of the narrow-minded ideals of the generation that came before him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey fiddled with her necklace and considered her next words carefully, “Do you ever think that I’ll be accepted by your family?  I know Leia isn’t necessarily thrilled with me, and the others look at me like I’m lower than low.  You, Anakin, and Tahiri are the only ones that have fully welcomed me with open arms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme wrapped an arm around Rey, “I can’t answer that, but it doesn’t matter what they think about you, Rey.  It only matters what Ben thinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words stayed with Rey, but she couldn’t help but wonder if Ben’s thoughts about her were enough to win against what his mother wanted for him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all, sorry I've been so absent lately.  Updates are not going to regular as I try to write these stories and give you the best chapters I possibly can.  This year has honestly been really hard with the pandemic and just everything in general.  I've also been working on my own personal writing and trying to become published in a traditional sense.  Thank you for reading and loving my stories, I am going to finish these don't worry.  I hate leaving things unfinished.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were moments in life when Ben couldn’t remember why he had left Naboo in the first place.  He missed his home and being there only made the ache in his chest grow.  Then he thought about his mother and her ambitions for him and it all came crashing down.  Out of everyone in the world, his grandmother and grandfather were the only ones that supported his ambitions of breaking away from being the next Amidala-Skywalker senator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had always wanted to be a teacher like his Aunt Mara had been.  He wanted to teach the next generation knowledge and impart wisdom upon them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had come into his life unexpectedly, but she was different from the women that his mother wanted to pair him off with.  She didn’t care about status and wealth, she just loved him for him and she didn’t need anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe noticed his friend staring into the mirror as he was being fitted for his tux and walked over.  “What’s on your mind, Ben?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben glanced at his friend and said, “What if I never came home?  What if I stayed in Coruscant with Rey and just stayed a teacher for the rest of my days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not a shock for Poe to hear.  He knew that Ben struggled with what to do and that he buckled under the pressures that his mother had placed upon him even as a small child.  He also knew that Poe was lucky that Ben had Padme and Anakin for grandparents.  They encouraged him to follow his own path and not the one his mother had laid out for him.  “I think that’s a logical choice for you to make,” he told his friend honestly.  Poe just wanted to see Ben happy.  “If your family can’t accept Rey or accept the fact that you don’t want to be the next Amidala-Skywalker senator then it’s your right not to come home.  They can’t live your life for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben hung his head and said, “I always thought that the day I had kids they would be raised here though.  Running through my grandmother’s gardens as I did with my cousins before the high society’s bullshit expectations were placed upon us.  When we were allowed to just be children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you and Rey are pretty serious at this point, it’s painfully obvious to see how much the two of you care for one another and have you ever thought about talking with her and getting her opinion on things?  If she’s going to be in your life then she has a right to be a part of the decisions on what happens next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe was right - though he hated to admit it and probably wouldn’t to his face - Rey did have a right to know his thoughts and where he wanted to be a year down the road or ten years at the most.  Would she even want to leave Coruscant behind, her job, her life, to move here with him if he came back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother hasn’t been welcoming,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s not news,” Poe chuckled.  “We all knew the moment we learned that you would be bringing Rey home for the wedding that things weren’t going to go over smoothly.  Your mother still has her heart set on Bazine or Connix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shuddered, he had dated Bazine back in high school, everyone thinking they would be high school sweethearts.  She had applied to D’Qar University thinking that that was where Ben would attend.  He hadn’t told anyone except Poe and his grandparents that he was really hoping to get into Coruscant.  When he had made it, it had been a relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bazine had found out that he wasn’t going to D’Qar it had resulted in a huge fight between the two.  It ended with them breaking up and Bazine throwing her drink in Ben’s face.  His mother had been especially upset at both aspects.  Ben knew that at this point his mother had seen all the plans she had perfectly crafted for her son begin to crack and crumble underneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since that day she had been trying in vain to regain that foothold, she had had with him when he was a child and teenager.  Though his grandmother’s influence was much stronger than his mother’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ben was done with the fitting he went back to the country club, Poe’s words still swirling inside his mind.  Everyone would be leaving the following day to head back to their own homes in preparation for the wedding that weekend.  The first person he sought out was his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found her in one of the lounges of the country club looking over a tablet on one of the news websites.  “Mother, we need to have a conversation,” he hoped that she couldn’t hear the nervous current in his voice, or that his voice wouldn’t crack as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia looked up from what she was reading and studied her son, “Of course, what did you wish to discuss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” he noted the way his mother’s face soured a little.  “I know that you don’t like her, and I can’t understand why.  She makes me happy and she’s a sweet woman.  She came here hoping to get to know you and my family and all of you have been giving her the cold shoulder except for Grandmother, Ani, and Tahiri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia set her tablet off to the side and turned her full attention to her son, “She isn’t right for you, Ben.  She’s not right for this family.  And she’s obviously what’s keeping you from returning home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was an outrageous accusation.  Rey wasn’t the reason why he hadn’t returned home to Naboo yet.  The expectations that were placed upon him were the reason he hadn’t made the move back.  “That’s absurd Mother, Rey has nothing to do with that decision.  She didn’t even know I was supposed to come home or that you and the others want me here.  I get that she’s not a part of your plan for--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” his mother frowned.  “She is not in the plan I had laid out for you.  Ben, you are old enough now to run for senate, and I want you to take your rightful place amongst them.  You’ll be the third generation of Amidala-Skywalkers to sit on a seat.  I’ve known from the moment I was pregnant that this was the life you would live.  Everyone expected it of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you expected it of me, Mother,” Ben said, his frown matching hers.  “Dad doesn’t care as long as I’m happy and so is Grandmother.  The only one displeased that I’m not playing obedient son is you.  Why can’t you see that I’m happy with my life on Coruscant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed, “Ben please, you’re a teacher.  How much good could you do there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot more than I could here.  I will return on my own terms, Mother.  Not yours or anyone else's.”  He turned and stormed from the room.  He knew there would be repercussions for that conversation later, but right now he didn’t want to worry about them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being back in their hotel room was nice, but Rey was currently packing her main suitcase because Padme had invited her and Ben to stay at her home until the wedding.  Rey was looking forward to spending more time with Padme even if it meant that she had to deal with Ben’s family on a regular basis.  The wedding was only a few days away, and then she and Ben would be back on a plane to Coruscant shortly after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?”  Ben entered their room, he had just taken his own bags down to the car to give Rey more time to make sure she had everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “Yep!”  He took her heaviest one for her and the two of them left their previous room behind.  Rey thought over the last few days and how Ben’s family had acted toward her, and the people that surrounded them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no idea that her welcome would be anything like this.  She had been hoping that they would like her, especially his mother.  Leia had been giving her the cold shoulder and Rey knew that Ben’s mother was less than thrilled with her presence.  She was just grateful that his grandmother seemed to approve of the two of them.  If Padme didn’t like her then Rey had no idea what she would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was talkative on the drive to the Skywalker mansion.  He pointed out areas that he frequented as a child with Poe and Anakin.  It was nice to see him light up like this.  This was a side she hadn’t seen from him before.  Sure she had seen him excited and happy, but it was never quite like this.  He seemed to be in his own element here on Naboo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered if he had ever considered coming home if he even wanted to.  He had never talked about it, and she had never asked.  Did that make her a bad girlfriend for not knowing if he wanted to come home?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben,” she said and he hummed to let her know that he was listening.  “Have you ever thought about coming home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at her before refocusing on the road before them, “Did my mother say something to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She almost retorted that Leia hadn’t had anything to do with her since she had set foot on Naboo soil, but she bit her tongue on that comment.  “No, it’s just....  I see how at ease you are here, how happy you are around Poe and Ani.  I was just curious if you had ever thought about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter, “To be honest, I have thought about coming home before.  I wanted to come home there for a while before we met.  But then Armitage introduced us and to be honest after that I didn’t want to leave.  Before I met you I thought I would have to come back here and play out the role that my mother had lined up for me.  She was starting to wear me down.  Then you waltzed into my life and I started to think about what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted and not what my mother wanted.  I wanted to see what life with you would be like.  All my life I’ve dated the women that my mother had picked out for me, trying to find me a proper wife in her eyes.  It was more for alliances than love.  I wanted love and not an alliance.”  He came to a stop in front of the Skywalker mansion and finally turned his full attention to Rey.  “Where is this coming from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey chewed on her lip, “I just feel like I may be holding you back.  That you may only be staying in Coruscant because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her hand and brought it to his lips to brush a kiss against the back of her hand, “Rey, I’m not only staying in Coruscant because of you.  Yes you are part of the reason, but I honestly like my life there.  I like going to work at the university, I like taking walks through the city, and I like being with you.  Curling up on the couch in the evenings to watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Trek</span>
  </em>
  <span> reruns and wondering if there are aliens out in our vast universe.  It’s simple and comfortable and it’s what I want for myself and not what others expect of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ease spread through Rey and she smiled at him, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For being open and honest with me.  For everything really,” she leaned her head against the headrest and studied his profile.  “You always know what to say to make me feel better.  I just don’t want you to feel like you have to stay for me.  If you want to come home we can make it work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at her as they came to a stop outside his grandparents’ mansion, “You would do long distance for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re worth it, and there are teaching jobs here,” she said with a smile.  “I could spend more time with Tahiri, Finn, and your grandmother.  We could start a new phase of our life together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss, “You’re amazing Rey, but let’s not talk about all that right now.  When we get home to Coruscant we can plot the next steps of our life together.  Right now let’s just enjoy the rest of our vacation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words “the next steps of our life together” sent a thrill through Rey.  He had thought about a future with her as she had with him.  And even though some of his family had been less than welcoming, getting to see the half that had was exciting for her.  Spending more time with Padme and learning more about Ben when he was younger and maybe one day seeing their children with their great grandmother was an image she wanted to see come true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey wasn’t going to let anyone else bother her for the rest of the trip.  She was going to live in the moment and focus all her energy on the positives rather than the negatives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Rey didn’t realize though was that a storm was coming and she wasn’t going to be prepared when it hit.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry updates have been few and far between.  Life has been hectic, but I hope you enjoy this update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wedding was only a day away and Leia could see Rey sinking her claws into her son and mother more and more.  Thankfully Zorii had gotten in contact with Leia the night before and said she had found something interesting in Rey’s background.  Something that could cause a scandal if others decided to look further into her background as well.  That worried Leia greatly, what could this girl have possibly done and how would it affect her son?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zorii arrived at the cafe ten minutes later with a dossier in hand.  She sat down across from Leia and slid it toward the older woman, “Everything you need is in here.  You’re not going to be happy about what you find though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had a spark of fear shooting through Leia, she handed Zorii the money she was owed and then reached for the dossier.  Zorii didn’t stick around to see how Leia was going to react to all of this.  She knew better than that.  This was something the Skywalkers were going to have to deal with themselves and she’d be damned if she got in the way of Leia Skywalker-Solo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pages of paper on Rey were presented before Leia.  They told her where she had gone to school, her adoption records to Obi-Wan, and then the truth about her parents.  At first, Leia thought it was a joke.  There was no way on this earth that this could be true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shock gave way to anger.  How dare this woman sink her claws into Ben?  Did she really think that she could get away with it?  The audacity of it all.  Her son had to know who he was seeing and immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But every time she tried to tell him the truth he was too busy to talk with her.  Leia showed up at Padme’s home and threw the papers she had down on the table, “Well hello to you too, darling.”  Padme looked up from the newspaper she had been reading to where her daughter was standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Read this, it’s about this Rey girl that Ben has brought home,” Leia told her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme closed her eyes and laid her paper down, “Leia, I wish you would just let that boy be happy.  He loves her and she loves him, and you need to accept it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia wasn’t having it, “Read the files, Mother.  I was right about her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padme looked at her daughter skeptically but picked the papers up and began going through them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose, I need help,” Rey said as she called her friend.  The wedding was that day and she didn’t feel like she had the perfect dress for tonight.  Everything she had brought paled in comparison to the lifestyle of the rich and famous on Naboo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose’s eyes lit with excitement at her friend’s words.  “Yes!  I’ve been waiting for this moment.”  She turned and headed deeper into the apartment, “Paige, get dressed, we’re taking Rey shopping!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paige came out of her room already dressed and ready to go, “Let’s do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled nervously but let the sisters lead her out into the city and pulled her into their favorite boutique.  The sisters instantly started talking to the women that worked there, explaining what was happening and what the occasion was.  Everyone suddenly broke into a flurry of activity around Rey pulling out dress after dress that would fit Rey.  She stood back and watched it happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like a scene from a movie.  Those montages of the protagonist getting a makeover.  Except it was ten times more stressful than those were.  Most of the women in those scenes seemed to be having fun and while Rey </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoying herself she still felt out of her depth.  This world wasn’t one she had grown up in and didn’t understand the way Paige, Rose, Ben, and the others she had met along the way did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door jingled and Rey turned to see Finn and Tahiri entering the shop, “Why didn’t you call me sooner?!”  He asked as he hugged Rey tightly.  “I would’ve been more than happy to come and help out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So would I!”  Tahiri said as she bent to kiss Rey’s cheeks.  “If I had known you needed something to wear we could have done this sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to be a bother,” Rey said shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Finn and Tahiri waved away her comment.  “Nonsense, you’re practically family now,” Tahiri told her.  “Plus we can’t have Bazine talking shit about you because you aren’t wearing something one of them would approve of,” Tahiri rolled her eyes.  “Rose, Paige what do you have for us so far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them began discussing options, styles, and colors that would look best on Rey while she stood back and let them handle it.  At one point she received a text from Ben reading:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ben: </b>
  <span>Can’t wait to see you tonight.  I love you, sweetheart.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at her phone, forgetting all her worries at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rey:  </b>
  <span>I love you too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her attention was turned away from her phone when she heard Rose call out her name and presented her with the choices that they had picked.  There were three dresses.  One was a pale mauve color, with chiffon sleeves, and delicate lace and beadwork designs.  It would flow around her as she walked or if the breeze caught it in just the right way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second was a dark blue halter top dress, made from satin and gave off the illusion of the night sky.  It was much simpler than the first dress with no beading or lacework to be seen.  It was a good choice, but she wasn’t sure how it would do for the wedding.  Not when she knew how intricate Naboo fashion could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last dress was probably her favorite.  It was a light blue satin with dark purple, maroon, and teal fabrics making a train.  There was a slit up the side to show off her legs and the fabric draped over one shoulder and came down to meet with the fabrics of the train.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was breathtaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gravitated toward it and smiled when she felt the satin under her fingertips.  The others had instinctively known that that was going to be the one she chose.  It screamed Rey, elegant and classy.  “Ben is going to love you in this,” Rose said as she handed the dress over to Rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still need to make sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>love me in this dress,” she let out a nervous chuckle before letting one of the ladies who worked there lead her to the dressing room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dressed in privacy staring at herself in the mirror for a moment after she had put it on.  She almost felt like an imposter in it and she reached into her bag and pulled out her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey?”  Obi-Wan answered the phone on the second ring.  “Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does something have to be wrong for me to call my dad?”  She and he laughed.  “I… just needed to hear your voice,” she admitted.  “I’m sitting in a room wearing an expensive dress and I feel like an imposter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not an imposter, darling,” he said in his soothing voice.  “You’re just you, wonderful, smart, kind you.  And I know you’re not used to the luxury that being around the Skywalkers brings, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t worthy of it or nice things.  Padme called me a few days ago, she told me she absolutely adores you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Rey smile, it calmed her to know that Ben’s grandmother thought so highly of her.  “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Obi-Wan said without hesitation.  “Padme loves and I know Ben does as well.  Don’t let the others make you feel inferior when you have no reason to.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared,” she admitted, tears filling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be, darling,” he told her calmly.  “Whatever happens there is nothing you can’t handle.  Show them that Rey Kenobi isn’t one to be toyed with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dad,” she said and wiped a tear away that fell.  “I should go. The others are waiting to see what I look like in this dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck and have fun,” he said before the line went dead and she stood.  Thankfully her eyes hadn’t turned red and puffy and none would be the wiser to the few tears that she had shed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she came out the others were oohing and aahing over the dress and telling her that that was the one.  Finn had to excuse himself to go prepare for his wedding and Tahiri went with him.  After much fussing, Rose and Paige paid for the dress and headed back to their apartment to call their makeup artist friend to come help Rey finish getting ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wedding was only a few hours away and she was already feeling like she was going to throw up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben fooled with the tux he was wearing and turned to look at himself in the mirror one last time.  He felt so out of place in the fancy clothes.  He longed to be back in Coruscant in his teacher's garb.  This life had never suited him much to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe came out wearing something similar to Ben only with a cream-colored tie instead of the teal that the wedding party was wearing.  “How do I look?”  Ben saw through the calm exterior his friend was trying to portray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Handsome as ever,” Ben clapped him on the shoulder.  “Finn won’t be able to take his eyes off of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe gave him a shy smile, the one that he only gave when he was feeling less than confident and heard the words he needed to hear.  “You’re too good for me, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smiled and pulled him in for a hug, “I wouldn’t have made it through the years without you by my side.  Now look at you!  You’re getting married!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah and you’re next,” Poe pointed a finger at him.  “Don’t think I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smiled, “Have you been talking to my grandmother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “Maybe.  But I’m happy for you.  Rey is a great woman, and I’m glad you’ve finally found someone to be with and make you happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I tell you something?”  Ben was suddenly hesitant, he had been thinking a lot about this and he wanted Poe to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking about proposing to Rey this weekend before we head home to Coruscant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe let out a whoop of excitement and pulled his friend in for a big bear hug, “LOOK AT YOU!”  He shouted, causing Ben to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it hush, hush that means no telling Finn.  He and Rey have grown closer and I don’t need him accidentally spilling the beans to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe mimicked zipping his lips, “Your secret is safe with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door and Anakin peeked his head inside, “It’s almost time you guys.  We’re lining up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be right there,” Ben told his cousin who nodded and shut the door.  “You got this, Poe.”  They shared one more hug before they went to line up for the wedding.  Both of them feeling excitement in their stomachs at the thought of how all of this was going to go. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's probably only a few more chapters to this.  I might write a sequel depending on how I end it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>